Grenade
by Midnight Chamber
Summary: Broken hearted and drunk, Dean's midnight stumble lands him at the feet of his tormentor.


Heeeeey All! 3 Another SPN one. This one's angsty.

Grenage lyrics belong to Bruno Mars and whoever the company that produced his music is. Dean, Castiel, and the brief mention of Sam belong to Eric Kripke and CW.  
>Most of what Dean says are lyrics, altered slightly for spoken word.<p>

Destial Paring.

Has fun!

* * *

><p>Dean paced the small motel room, his hand twisting around the Jack Daniels bottle as he lifted it to his lips, dropped it down, then lifted it again to take a long drink. Sam watched him from his computer, not exactly sure what had his brother so irritated but he had decided it was none of his business when Dean opened his third bottle of Jack and pretended to be engrossed in whatever flittered across the screen of his computer. Dean swore and grabbed his jacket and keys, which had Sam jumping to his feet.<p>

"Give me the keys, Dean."

"Back off, Sam."

"Dude, you're hammered," Sam pointed out, "How pissed will you be if you crash the Impala?"

Dean considered this for the moment before dropping the keys in Sam's open hand, pushing past him. He tugged his coat on and tromped off through the snow down the empty road. He finished off the rest of the Jack, tossing the empty bottle into the dumpster he passed before shoving his hands down in his pockets.

"Dean…"

He stopped walking, one foot poised to lift, before he half turned his head towards the voice that made his heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes, his jaw working, before he continued on forward as the snow crunching under his feet echoed in the dark. After a few feet, he heard the crunch of feet behind him and his lip curled.

"Go away."

"We need to talk."

"What else is there to say, Cas?" Dean asked, stopping to spin around and glare at Castiel. The angel stopped, seeing the rage and hurt in Dean's eyes and that in itself gave Dean the motivation to continue. "I gave everything and you denied me. Easy come and easy go, that's just how you live. Take it all but you never give, and I should've known you were trouble from the first kiss. You had your eyes wide open. I gave you all I had, Cas, and you tossed it in the trash."

"Dean…"

Dean held up a hand, "I am not done Cas. Give me all your love, that's all I ever asked, wasn't it? Wasn't it, Cas!"

"Yes," Castiel responded when Dean yelled at him. "But-"

"What you don't understand is, I'd catch a grenade for you," Dean pushed on, cutting him off, "I'd throw my hand on a blade for you. I'd jump in front of a train for you. You know I'd do anything for you. I'd go through all of this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you Cas, but you won't do the same?"

"I'm sorry I've upset you, Dean," Castiel said when Dean took a breath. Dean shot him a scathing glare and Castiel caught himself before he could step forward and take Dean in his arms, knowing that the hunter was hurting.

"Are you Cas?" he asked, his voice low, "Are you really?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why?"

"I can't…be that for you, Dean. It's forbidden."

Dean laughed and the sound sent a chill down Castiel's spin because it wasn't Dean's normal fun loving laugh. This one was cold and full of resentment.

"You'd smile in my face then rip the breaks out of my car," Dean snapped.

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel told him.

"If my body was on fire, you'd watch me burn down in flames," Dean accused.

"No!" Castiel replied, stepping forward to grab Dean when he collapsed to the ground.

"You said you loved me! You're a liar! You never, ever did and yet I'd still die for you!" Dean yelled as he tried to push Castiel away. Castiel held on to him.

"I don't lie, Dean," Castiel told him softly, "You know this. I don't say anything I don't mean. I don't understand your emotions and I don't understand mine, but do not want you to die for me."

"You're just going to leave me like everyone else has," Dean said, exhausted and cold now. "Sam will leave again eventually."

"No," Castiel said, "I may not be able to come when you call like I have in the past, but I will always be there for you when your need is great."

Dean looked up at him, staring into crystal blue eyes as they stared back, strong and defiant to Dean's pity party. He sighed and pushed away from Castiel before climbing back to his feet. Dusting his pants off, he tugged his jacket closer before sticking his hands back in his pockets. Nodding to Castiel he walked off, stopping and turning to look over his shoulder.

"You've done something to me, Cas," Dean told him, "I'm not sure what it is, but when I figure it out, I'll be sure to ream you for it."

As Dean disappeared, Castiel looked down at his hands, "You won't know, Dean. When you wake up, you won't remember any of it, or anything to do with what we were. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Thanks! 3<p>

So I have this strange obsession with this dang song.

Grenade by Bruno Mars.

So I was listening to it and decided to write some Dean and Castiel angst. This time, no happy ending. I'm horrible, I know, but I always end with a happy ending and I wanted to change it up because a happy ending wouldn't fit this song.

Most of what Dean says are lyrics, edited slightly for spoken word.

Dean and Castiel belong to SPN which belongs to CW.


End file.
